


Luna's Article

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mentions of things best left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has written several articles by now, but this has to be one of the most disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Article

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I was part of an eBay bid for J.K. Rowling, but lost. So, I don't own them. I wish I did...

Luna was 16 when she started writing for the Quibbler. First, it was stories from inside Hogwarts that gained the attention of the public, but she lived up to the reputation of her infamous newspaper, with the following article.

Merlin gay?

It's become a well known theory, later confirmed fact, that Headmaster Dumbledore was gay. His torrid affair with Grindelwald is now well known. Many things contributed to this idea- he didn't kill Grindelwald, his fashion sense, and his keen interest in handsome young Mr. Potter.

A lesser known piece of information is that Merlin was also gay. While many think that wizards sprang up from his sowing wild oats, which is possible, Merlin never married, because he was gay. Or at least bisexual.

With a fashion sense as horrible as Headmaster Dumbledore's, he started the wizarding fashion of wearing Robes. Why Robes? Most men in those days wore trousers, and shirts. But he chose Robes. He wanted to attract attention, and succeeded.

Another piece of information that has been brought to this reporter's attention, was that there was a book written about Merlin, in his time, by an author who admitted to being gay. He has written, and I quote, "Merlin has the largest Staff I've ever seen, and he knows quite well how to use it." Which of Merlin's staffs did he mean?

We all know the story of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon, but do we know it all? There have been many reports that they had private meetings at all hours, or spent weeks together hidden away. What were they doing, that they had to hide it?

All these facts combine to bring me to my conclusion that Merlin is as gay as our dearly beloved Professor Dumbledore.

Written by Luna Lovegood.

Hermione came over to Harry's house after reading that, to see Harry puking his guts out. After a few minute, he spoke. "Damn her, now I won't be able to get the idea of Dumbledore having a crush on me, out of my head. Damn..."

A/N this is no worse then the boggart fic with Dumbledore in a thong. Damn. Bad mental pictures. Forget about that...


End file.
